


I love you

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Our Family Journey [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, jeffmads month, prompt 8 domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: Nettie is sick and bored; Thomas is sappy; James is also sick





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a quick little detour from my series because I am sucker for sick fics and I wanted to take part in jeffmads month.

“I’m _booo_ -“ Lynnette started, before being taken over by a fit of coughs. “Bored.” She finished weakly.

Thomas tsked, taking the thermometer from her ear. “Sorry babygirl, you have a fever, and you’re staying in that bed.”

“But, Papa, _that’s_ _not fair_! Daddy’s sick too, and he doesn’t have to stay in bed!” She whined.

Thomas sat on the edge of his daughter’s bed. “Your daddy is a stubborn old pro at fighting germs; but I get your point.” He reached over and gave Buzzy a scratch between the ears, while he thought.

“Tell you what, take a nap for now, and when you wake up we’ll all watch a movie. All right?”

“Two movies.” Nettie said. “And popcorn.”

Thomas stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Deal. Now get some rest, I love you.”

“Love … you … too.” Lynnette mumbled, already drifting to sleep.

————  
An hour later, Lynnette was snuggled under a thick comforter curled up between her two fathers, a huge bowl of popcorn on her lap.

“What fine moving pictures shall we viewing today?” Thomas asked in a posh voice.

Lynnette giggled, before playing along. “Mulan one and two, my dear fellow! My favorites, of course!”

“Of course!” James joined in.

“And daddy, please remember to sing this time.” She told him.

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” He said.

————  
One and a half movies, countless songs, and the whole bowl of popcorn later, Thomas looked over at his family his heart swelling at the sight.

Lynnette had her right arm thrown over James’s chest and had her head resting just below it. James had a protective arm wrapped around her and the blanket draped over the both of them, both of them fast asleep. Buzzy laying on the floor a few feet in front of them.

He took a moment just to stare at them in the soft glow of the tv. His eyes welled with tears, his mind flying through all the memories:

Meeting for the first time at the mall; James coming out to him; their first kiss; his heart breaking when they broke up after a harrowing fight; getting married; finding out they were having a daughter.

Breaking from his thoughts, Thomas slid over and got underneath the comforter too, before wrapping his arms around the others.

“I love you guys.” He whispered.

He imagined he would have a family quite like this (especially the dog), but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably not that great cause I wrote it in like 30 minuets but I had fun anyway.


End file.
